Last Wish for Last Life
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Sesaat setelah prolog cerita ini baru dimulai, Itsuki langsung mati ditabrak mobil. Kasihan sekali. Lalu muncullah malaikat chibi yang mirip Sawamura dan iblis chibi yang mirip Miyuki mendatangi roh Itsuki./ Main Cast: Itsuki, Mei, Sawamura, Miyuki/ Habede buat Battery Inasiro


Summary: Sesaat setelah prolog ini baru dimulai, Itsuki langsung mati ditabrak mobil. Kasihan sekali. Lalu muncullah malaikat chibi yang mirip Sawamura dan iblis chibi yang mirip Miyuki mendatangi roh Itsuki.

.

.

 **Last Wish for Last Life**

.

.

Suatu hari yang cerah saat jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua belas tepat di siang bolong. Hiduplah seorang anak yang bernama Tadano Itsuki yang sayangnya baru saja mati ditabrak mobil.

"GYAAAAAA!" Roh Itsuki yang baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya berteriak histeris. Histeris antara dirinya yang baru saja ditabrak mobil dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sekarang tergeletak di jalan.

"Ini aku? Aku keluar dari tubuhku!?" Itsuki panik sambil berusaha menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Namun rohnya tak bisa menyentuh apa pun dan hanya tembus.

"Ba, bagaimana ini? Si sopirnya malah kabur lagi. Sial. TOLONG TOLONG! ADA KORBAN TABRAK LARI DISINI!" Kata Itsuki berusaha memanggil pertolongan walaupun sebenarnya itu percuma karena dirinya sekarang hanya arwah gentayangan.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa benar aku sudah mati? Kalau begini aku tak bisa memberikan kue yang sudah di pesan oleh Mei-san tadi." Katanya meratapi kantung plastik berisi sekotak kue yang ia bawa tadi. Kini kue itu pasti sudah berantakan karena terjatuh dan ikut tergeletak di samping tubuhnya.

POOOFFF

"Ku beri satu permintaan!" kata sesosok makhluk mungil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan wajahnya sambil melayang.

"HUWAAAA! Siapa kau? Jin? Seperti yang di iklan itu?" tanya Itsuki kaget sampai mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Dasar. Dilihat dari mana pun aku ini malaikat." Katanya dengan muka sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Itsuki sendiri hanya _faceless_ mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh makhluk itu. Ia perhatikan sosok mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Berpakaian serba putih, ada sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya. Seperti pada gambar malaikat menstrim yang sering ia lihat. Hanya saja sosok di depannya ini mungil. Sebenarnya gemas sih rasanya karena ukuran tubuhnya yang seperti ukuran boneka beruang miliknya sewaktu kecil. Chibi-chibi gitu, dan wajahnya yang kelihatan tidak asing. Siapa ya?

"Kau... Sawamura?" Tanya Ituski sambil menunjuk malaikat chibi itu yang wajahnya mirip seperti pitcher anak kelas satu dari Seido.

GRAUP

Malaikat chibi itu menggigit jari Itsuki dengan raut wajah sebal.

"AWW!" Itsuki menarik kembali jarinya.

"Sudah ku bilang, dilihat dari manapun aku ini malaikat. Ya berarti aku ini memang malaikat." Katanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tapi kau baru saja menggigit jariku, apa seperti itu yang di sebut malaikat!?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja hal kecil itu."

"Enak saja. Kau hampir membuat jariku putus, tahu."

"Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja tubuhmu yang sekarang ini sedang tergeletak." Katanya sambil menunjuk tubuh Itsuki yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya.

"GYYAAA!" Itsuki berteriak histeris melihati tubuhnya yang kelihatan semakin parah itu.

"Tenang, tenang. Jangan panik."

"Bagaimana aku tidak panik!? Aku sudah mati! Kepalaku mengeluarkan darah."

"Karena itu tenanglah. Memangnya untuk apa aku kemari?"

"Untuk mengantarku ke surga?"

"Hmm. Biasannya sih. Tapi kali ini tidak." Katanya sambil mengambil gulungan kertas dari balik bajunya. Membuka gulungan kertas itu yang sebenarnya berukuran normal dan lebih besar di bandingkan tubuhnya. Kok bisa muat di simpan di situ? Mungkin bajunya baju ajaib. Made in Di Atas Awan.

"Ehem. Etto.. 'Untuk Tadano Itsuki. Karena selama ini kau sudah hidup suram dan susah, menjadi pesuruh dan diperlakukan seenaknya, maka kami memberikan kau hadiah berupa satu buah permintaan yang bisa mengabulkan apa saja. Tertanda. Pimpinan Malaikat.' Begitu isi surat keputusannya." Kata malaikat chibi ini menyudahi membaca suratnya.

"Permintaan? Apa saja?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin Mei-san menjadi pitcher nomor satu di dunia." Katanya dengan mantap.

"Tidak bisa. Kalau Mei menjadi pitcher nomor satu di dunia maka tidak ada kesempatan untukku menjadi Ace." Katanya marah-marah.

"Jadi ternyata memang benar kau Sawamura!?" Itsuki mulai curiga pada makhluk yang mengaku malaikat ini.

"Eh, tidak. Bukan. Maksudku.. emm.. ehem. Maksudku, ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Yah walau sebenarnya sekarang kau sudah mati. Paling tidak seharusnya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini baik-baik. Kau yakin ingin mengorbankan dirimu yang mati dengan permintaan untuk orang lain? Apalagi orang itu si Mei." Katanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku rela kalau ini demi Mei-san." Katanya lagi dengan mantap.

"Ukh, Apa bagusnya dia sih." Kata Malaikat chibi Sawamura KaWe.

"Bagusnya dia itu . . ." Itsuki berhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tuh kan. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu."

"Bukannya tidak tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Mungkin dia terlihat egois di mata orang lain, tapi bagiku dia begitu sempurna, sangat hebat! Dia menunjukkan pada semua orang siapa dia sebenarnya. Dialah sang Ace sejati!" Kata Itsuki dengan semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aahh... cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi kau membicarakannya." Kata malaikat itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kalau kau sebegitunya mengagumi Mei, kenapa kau tidak minta saja untuk hidup kembali agar bisa bersama dengannya?"

"Eh? Memangnya bisa?"

"Aku tidak bilang tidak bisa kan?"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah aku ingin-.."

POOOFFFF

"Sebegitunyakah kau ingin hidup?"

Kali ini muncul lagi sesosok mungil lainnya tepat di depan hidung Itsuki sambil melayang terbang.

"HHUUUWAAAA! Kali ini apa lagi!?" Itsuki kembali terkaget dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Reaksi yang sama saat malaikat tadi muncul.

"Aku? Hahahaha.. menurutmu?" Tanya makhluk itu balik sambil tertawa cekikan.

"Miyuki-san?" Itsuki merasa wajah dari makhluk yang baru muncul ini mirip sekali dengan sang catcher yang juga dari Seido itu.

"Dilihat manapun dia ini iblis. Jangan mendengarnya Tadano Itsuki." Kata sang malaikat.

"Iblis?"

Itsuki kembali memperhatikan makhluk yang mirip Miyuki chibi ini. Sayapnya hitam di balik punggungnya, tanduk merah dan jangan lupa senjata andalan berbentuk garpu seukuran tubuhnya ia pegang.

Bukannya tampang seram yang ditonjolkan, tapi rasa gemas menggelitik.

 _Tuhan, cobaan apa yang kau berikan sehingga menghadapi dua makluk imut dan menggemaskan tapi menyebalkan ini!?_ Batin Itsuki.

"Oi, iblis brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja kan untuk menggoda manusia. Itu sudah tugasku."

"Cih, jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku, sialan."

"Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku."

 _Apa benar itu yang seharusnya dikatakan olehh malaikat? Kupikir malaikat lebih halus lagi. Dan apa-apaan dengan iblis yang patuh terhadap kewajiban._ Itsuki bingung sendiri mengalami keanehan ini.

"Nee.. Tadano Itsuki. Kenapa kau ingin hidup kembali?" Tanya si iblis yang mirip Miyuki itu.

"Tentu saja kan. Ku rasa hal itu tidak perlu alasan lagi." Jawab Itsuki tanpa perlu memikirkan jawaban.

"Padahal kalau mati enak lho. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mencari uang, tak ada lagi senpai yang mengerjaimu, dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hidupmu yang suram itu."

"Maaf ya kalau hidupku suram." Itsuki hanya bisa pasrah kehidupannya di bilang suram dua kali oleh makhluk yang mengaku malaikat dan iblis itu.

"Aku serius lho. Daripada hidup kembali, bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Mei saja untuk mati bersamamu?"

"Apa!?" Itsuki terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang iblis kecil. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sang iblis bisa mengatakan hal demikian dengan begitu tenangnya. Namanya juga iblis walau bertampang imut. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya!?"

"Ayolah. Aku tahu selama ini kau sudah diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Mei. Kalau Mei juga mati, kau akan menjadi senior karena sudah mati terlebih dahulu dibandingkannya. Kau bisa membalaskannya sebagaimana dia memperlakukanmu saat kau hidup." Jelas sang iblis.

 _Ternyata ada senioritas juga ya setelah kematian._ Itsuki speechless.

"Kalau hanya itu sih aku tidak mau." Kata Itsuki jelas menolak.

"Ah. Benar juga. Di alam lain kami juga punya klub baseball lho." Kata Miyuki Kawe menepuk sebelah tangannya.

"Ah, ada-ada saja." Itsuki tak percaya.

"Aku serius. Kau boleh tanya pada malaikat di sebelahmu itu." Kata iblis mirip Miyuki menunjuk malaikat mirip Sawamura. "Tiap bulan kami mengadakan pertandingan antara iblis dan malaikat, juga bersama para penghuni alam lain yang sudah mati. Kami juga sering mengadakan latihan gabungan. Bahkan dia juga menjadi pitcherku, dan akulah catchernya."

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang Sawamura dan Miyuki-san!" Itsuki kembali menaruh curiga. Ia merasakan keanehan karena keduanya kebetulan mirip dan sama persis.

"Apa yang bicarakan sih? Sudahlah. Yang jelas sekarang juga kau putuskan apa permintaanmu. Aku ini sibuk tahu." Kata malaikat itu.

"Ayo ayo, Itsuki. Pikirkan lagi. Keputusan berada di tanganmu. Hihihihi." Kata iblis sambil cekikikan.

Itsuki diam sebentar sambil menatapi keduanya. Ia mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia minta.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin . . ."

.

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh . . ."

"Mei-san. Kumohon hentikan itu." Itsuki hanya tersenyum terpaksa berharap Mei berhenti mengatai dirinya.

"Biar kau tahu kalau kau itu memang bodoh. Kau pingsan hanya karena terpeleset kulit pisang dan menjatuhkan kueku. Semuanya berantakan, tahu." Kata Mei menunjukkan kotak kue dengan isinya yang sudah berantakan.

"Ahahaha.. maaf."

"Kau pikir bisa menyelesaikannya dengan kata maaf? Bahkan aku buru-buru datang ke ruang kesehatan ini karena berpikir kau mati dan lupa untuk membelikanku kue." Katanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kalau aku mati pasti akan di bawa ke rumah sakit bukan ke ruang kesehatan. Hahaa.." Kata Itsuki sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. "Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Ah. Tidak apa." Katanya menyembunyikan jarinya. "Terimakasih ya Mei-san sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Bo- Bodoh! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau benar-benar bisa menangkap lemparanku dengan benar!" Kata Mei kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Mei-san. Kau tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah ku lalui untuk kembali kesini." Kata Itsuki tersenyum sambil memandangi bekas gigitan pada jari telunjuknya.

.

.

* * *

" _Kalau begitu, aku ingin hidup kembali."_

" _Kau serius?" Tanya Iblis chibi yang mirip dengan Miyuki._

" _Untuk apa aku meminta agar Mei-san mati dan menemaniku kalau nantinya di alam lain nanti ia akan membenciku. Lagi pula, aku bukan hanya ingin bersama Mei-san, tapi aku juga ingin bersama yang lainnya. Aku ingin bermain lagi bersama Inashiro, bertanding bersama lawan yang hebat, dan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa melampaui Masa-san."_

" _Dasar. manusia memang benar-benar punya ikatan yang kuat." Kata Malaikat chibi yang mirip Sawamura itu. "Aku akan memberitahukan permintaanmu pada Pimpinan. Ayo Iblis. Saatnya kembali ke tugas kita. Jangan mengganggunya lagi."_

" _Huh.. tidak seru."_

* * *

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di lapangan baseball SMA Seido.

"Oi Sawamura. Tumben sekali kau tak semangat." Kapten tim bermata empat itu bertanya pada salah satu anak buahnya yang biasanya kelewat semangat itu sekarang terlihat kekurangan energi.

"Diam kau, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku kekurangan tidur karena mimpi aneh."

"Mimpi?"

"Iya. Mimpi aneh dimana aku menjadi malaikat dan kau menjadi iblis. Huh.. benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa sih di mimpi pun aku juga bertemu denganmu." Kata Sawamura sambil menggerutu.

"Hahahaha.. wah, kebetulan sekali ya. Aku juga bermimpi seperti itu."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Yosha.. selamat ulang tahun deh buat Mei dan Itsuki yang memang udah lewat. Iya aku tau ini sudah Februari dan sudah lewat banget malah. Tapi tetep aja... pengen... gak apa kan... #kedipkedip**

 **No SARA ya, cuma hiburan semata. Peace~  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sini.  
Maaf apabila ada kesalahan, tulisan, ejaan, tanda baca, dll.**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir dan baca  
Please Fav and Review**

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
